


Hair Dye

by o_WinterQueen_o



Category: Bleach
Genre: Arguing, Family, Gen, Hair Dyeing, Kurosaki Siblings, Mentions of Japan's Strict School Dress Code, Over Protective Ichigo, Siblings, They Make Me Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_WinterQueen_o/pseuds/o_WinterQueen_o
Summary: Sometimes it was like she didn't think.





	Hair Dye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rinusagitora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinusagitora/gifts).

> Prompt: Ichigo & his goth bby sister Karin
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr.

**“ **Karin, you can’t dye your hair. **”**

She rolled her eyes at him, refusing to put the dye back, **“ **It’s my money and my hair, I can do whatever I want with both. **”**

He plucked a box of dye, the same one she had, off the shelves to read the labels, **“ **This is permanent hair dye and you need to bleach your hair first for the stuff to even show up, you’re not getting it. **”**

**“ **So what if I have to bleach my goddamn hair? I wanna dye it purple and you can’t stop me, Ichigo! Dad and Yuzu won’t care so what the hell is your problem? **”** she stamped her foot loudly against the linoleum and Ichigo could feel the weight of strangers’ stares on them. 

Stupid nosy busybodies. They probably thought he was an absolute hypocrite. 

**“ **You’re still in school, dumbass! You’ll be lucky if they suspend you until you dye it black when you show up with purple hair! You’d just be wasting your goddamn money. **”**

When he first started middle school, Isshin hadn’t thought to say anything to his teachers about his hair. They refused to believe him when he said it was natural, so on the second day, they had the gym coaches drag him to the teacher’s lounge during lunch to dye it black themselves. 

It was humiliating. He didn’t want them to have any excuse to do the same to Karin. Especially since he knew she would fight just as hard as he did to get them off of her, and they’d leave bruises and nail marks. 

She gnashed her teeth, a clear sign she knew he was right, but didn’t want to admit it. Shoving the hair dye into his arms, she turned on her heel and marched off in a huff. **“ **Fine! Fine, I’ll buy more eyeliner then, happy? **”**

Goddamn it. 

He hated pissing her off like that, but it was like she didn’t think sometimes… 

Turning to put the dyes back on the shelves, his eyes wandered over to the more temporary dyes, advertising 1-2 weeks of color before noticed something else out of the corner of his eye. 

Hair chalk, huh? 

**“ **Don’t say I never do anything for you. **”** he placed a shopping bag in front of her later when they were at home before heading back upstairs to study. 

Karin looked between the stairs and the bag in confusion for a moment before sighing and moving to examine the contents of the bag. 

There were a couple of boxes of temporary hair dye for dark hair with a piece of paper taped to one telling her to wait until break before she used it. 

**“ **Of course… **” **When it came to her, lately at least, Ichigo was always trying to compromise. Whatever. It was better than nothing… and she didn’t have to buy it herself. That thought brought a smirk to her lips. 

There was something else in the bag though, something she hadn’t seen before. Karin pulled it out to examine it. 

A box printed with the words HAIR CHALK printed on the front. On the back was a short description of the product, advertising fast and easy DIY hair color and highlights that worked well on all hair colors. Inside was two rows of ‘chalk’ in a rainbow of colors. 

She couldn’t help but smile. 

Alright, she could be happy with these for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading pls review!!


End file.
